THE EXCEPTION
by ZivaLover123
Summary: What happens when Gibbs and Abby decide to play machmaker?   Is it really necessary? I am no native speaker so please don't be mad if there are some mistakes.  Please review!
1. Chapter 1

THE EXCEPTION

TONYS VIEW

It was a rainy Friday; I was sitting in the bullpen. I was supposed to be working, but I couldn't, I couldn't get her off my head. The fact that she was sitting just a few meters away wasn't helping either. Gibbs would return any minute and I still hadn't find out anything about the case. It was one of the cases Gibbs took personal. The wife of a marine was murdered, leaving two kids behind. He would be furious. But I couldn't help it. The only way to stop this was telling her, but ever since she told me that she had her first fight because some boy told her he liked her I was afraid of telling her that I love her. Besides even if she would return my feelings there was still Gibbs and his famous rule 12. But maybe it was worth a shot.

ZIVAS VIEW

I looked up from work when I felt someone staring at me. Tony was looking at me and he seemed so deep in his thoughts that he didn't seem to notice. I looked at him more closely, he seemed to be happy. Whatever it was that he was thinking about had to be a happy thought. He probably thought the women he had a date with this evening. I would never admit it but I was jealous at all the women he was with. I wanted to be in their position, I wanted tony to think about me, not them. And he couldn't see it. I loved him so much, but I couldn't tell him. He would probably laugh at me or do one of his joke, but most of all I was afraid that he wouldn't feel the same. Even if he was feeling the same way, what would we do about Gibbs and rule12?

GIBBS VIEW

I entered the bullpen just to find two agents staring at each other, both deep in their thoughts. I could tell from the way they looked at each other that they thought about each other. I realized their love for each other quite a while ago, but doubted that they realized it themselves. They didn't always get along and teased each other all the time, but they would be there when the other needed them. They were similar in some ways, both of them hadn't had the best childhood and they had their problems with their fathers, but they were different in many ways too. I had time to think about them for quite a while now and I came to the conclusion that they would make a good couple. They weren't like me and Jenny; they wouldn't make the same mistakes as we did. I would make an exception on rule 12 for them, but they had to go together first. I would go to Abby and ask her to play matchmaker, but I had to make the work again before that...

15 MINUTES LATER IN ABBYS LAB

"Hey Abs, could you help me with something?"  
>"Shure, what is it?"<br>"It's Tony and Ziva…"  
>"Wait are they ok?"<br>"Yes they are ok, but…"  
>"But what is it Gibbs?"<br>"If you would listen to me you would know it by now."  
>"Ok, I will listen now."<br>"Well, It is obvious they love each other, but I think they need some help to get together, could you think of something?"  
>"Wait, you want to help them to break rule 12?"<br>"Yes, actually I do."  
>"That is so cute; I never thought you would come to that conclusion. I mean, you are so strict when it comes to your rules. So rule 12 is out of the window now?"<br>"No, rule 12 still exists, they are only an exception."  
>"Ok, so what did you think of? "<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

STILL ABBYS LAB

Abby: "Well, we could put them in the elevator together and hope that they won't kill each other, or we could set them on a blind date or my favorite we make them chat anonymously over the internet. Which one do you prefer?  
>Gibbs: "I'll go with your favorite. "<br>Abby: "But we need McGee to help us with that one."  
>Gibbs: "Fine, if that's necessary."<p>

AT THE SAME TIME IN THE BULLPEN

Tony: "Hey … Ziva …"  
>Ziva: "Yes Tony!"<br>Tony: "Well … I was wondering if…well …"  
>Ziva: "What is it Tony, you know you can talk to me, McGee and Gibbs are gone too so why are you so nervous?"<br>Tony: "Well I was kind of wondering if you would like to go out with me."  
>Ziva: "You are asking me for a date?"<br>Tony: "Well, yes … I guess. You didn't answer my question."  
>Ziva: "Yes, I would love to go on a date with you but what about rule 12?"<br>Tony: "I don't know but actually I don't care."  
>Ziva: "But Gibbs will kill us if he found out."<br>Tony: "Afraid?"  
>Ziva: "No, I'm just worried about our heads, especially yours."<br>Tony: "Oh. How does Friday sound to you?"  
>Ziva: "Good. Pick me up at 8 o'clock. Where are we going? I need to know what to wear."<br>Tony: "I won't tell you where we go, but you should wear a dress."  
>Ziva: "Ok. Now let's get back to work. When Gibbs comes back and we haven't done anything he will be angry." <p>

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next week was uneventful, Abby tried to make Ziva chat with some guy on the internet, McGee tried the same with Tony but other than that it was a normal week and so they could leave on Time on Friday.

ZIVAS PLACE

Ziva was standing in her bathroom; she had just left the shower so her hair was still damp. After she finished her make-up, she went in her bedroom to get dressed. She started to wonder if she picked the right dress but she quickly dismissed the thought. After all this was just a date she kept telling herself but was it? She took the green dress from the closet and put it on. She was trying to decide what to do with her hair, when the doorbell rang. She opened the door to see Tony waiting outside with some flowers in his hand. She told him that she wasn't finished jet, but he could wait in her living-room. She went back to the bathroom to make her hair. After a few minutes she returned to the living-room. "I'm ready." She told Tony. He got up and they headed toward the door.  
>Tony held the door open for her and he did it again when they reached the car. Then they drove off.<p>

AT GIBBS HOUSE

Abby and Gibbs were sitting in the living-room waiting for McGee to arrive. Their plan with the anonymous chat on the internet hadn't worked out.  
>"We need another plan Gibbs. They waited that long they need to get together as soon as possible." Abby said.<br>"Well, do you have another idea that could actually work?" Gibbs asked.  
>"There is still the blind date or the elevator method…"<br>"I said ideas that could actually work. Ziva would never do blind dates and if we put them in the elevator together she might kill him."  
>"Speed dating! "<br>"After Ziva's experience with that she won't do that either."  
>"Oh Gibbs why do you always have something against my ideas? "<br>"They aren't perfect but we have to keep thinking."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry I haven't updated for such a long time, but I had no idea how to continue this. **_

_**I hope you like it. It's not that long, but I will try to write longer chapters.  
>_<strong>_

TONY&ZIVA

After half an hour they arrived at a small restaurant. After Tony and Ziva entered, a waiter guided them at a table at the back. Tony ordered wine and then they started talking again.

Tony: "You know, I realized just now, that we are working with each other for that long, but we don't know anything about each other. I mean, we do know things about each other, but not like favorite color, flower or things like that. So I thought we could start now with getting to know each other better."

Ziva: "Okay, than what is your favorite color?"

...

AT GIBBS HOUSE

Abby: "Why don't we do a team day? You know with trust games, truth or dare and so on? Maybe we can get them to admit their feelings for each other like that and they wouldn't kill each other … or us.

Gibbs: "That might actually work but we have to tell everybody that is coming, except Tony and Ziva of course."

Abby: "Yay! I will start planning it right now. There is so much to do."

Gibbs: "Do that Abs, I will tell the others."

…

_To be continued_

**Please Review**


End file.
